


The little things you do for you

by Kaioken95



Series: Self Indulgent Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Boyfriends, Co-workers, Dirk makes robots, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, OC X CANON, POV Dirk Strider, Short & Sweet, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: Dirk is busying at work with his latest creation for a customer when Zack brings him lunch. He has a moment and realises how much he appreciates the other's company.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Self Indulgent Drabble Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166021





	The little things you do for you

Dirk was busy in his workshop, he was welding some parts together for a new robot he was working on as order, his recent side business that he established a few years ago. He got orders on a monthly basis from all over and was now able to afford a bigger place, expand the workshop and even get new fresh materials for his work. Of course, he needed a few extra hands to help out, creating two sets of bots with simple directives to assist and clean the area. He had only hired a non-robot assistant to help with the business and other factors that required more “human hands”.

That’s when he hired Zack. He manned the phone speaking to the customers directly while Dirk preferred to use a messaging system or email as opposed to speaking over the phone. He had always been a shut-in, introverted, and avoiding most people aside from his friends and family, and Zack in his opinion was a ball upbeat, smiling extroverted, friendly guy. Their relationship, in the beginning, was just a business, their natures and personalities were at opposite ends but over time they learned to get along. Dirk even offered Zack a room here, so he wouldn’t have to travel far.

“Dirk!” Zack’s voice calls out for him but between the roar of his blowtorch, his face mask, and his music playing he didn’t the other calling him. A few more times and still nothing, at this point Zack enters the workshop through the door that led into the house. 

“Dirk!” He yells again. Now that he’s within earshot Dirk hears his voice, though still slightly muffled by the other noises. He turns off the blow torch, placing it down on the worktop, lifting up his face mask, his orange eyes turn to meet Zack’s eyes. The tall 6’4” guy was standing in the door holding a bag in one hand and something small in the other hand. 

“What’s up?” Dirk replies in his usual tone, which was often heard as ‘emotionless’ or ‘robotic’ but his facial expression shows slightly concern but curious as to what Zack wanted. 

“I got a call from a new potential new client for ya.” Zack gestures to a small note he had in his right hand, with a new customer’s details he had written down. “And I got your lunch here too.” He slightly shakes the bag and places it on one of the counters.

Dirk remembers he was supposed to get something to eat like an hour ago, but once he gets into the flow of work he loses the sense of time. Hours could pass he wouldn’t notice unless he checked the clock or looks out the window, it was a bad habit of his when he was working to neglect his own needs unless his body literally alerted him to what issue he was having from hunger, tiredness, and sore muscles. Zack was tasked with making sure that all those little things were taken care of aside from his normal duties. 

“Oh thank you.” Dirk removes his safety gloves leaving on his workbench, he washes his hand by the small sink. “Whatcha get?” Curious to know what was on the menu today.

“Panda Express.” He takes the contents out of the large paper bag, several small red takeout boxes with the cute panda logo and writing around it. The sweet aroma begins to fill the room. 

“Some orange chicken, chow mein, Beijing beef, and fried rice.” Listing each item. “Some lemonade and water.” He takes two bottles of drink.   
“No onions, and a mild sauce, just the way you like it.” Zack smiles as a glimpse of hunger fill Dirk’s eyes, inhale the savory smells that make his mouth water. 

_**It’s the things he does.** _

_**The little things you know.** _

“Nice.” Dirk immediately opens the box containing the orange chicken, grabbing the chopsticks that always came with their order, Zack, on the other hand, uses a plastic fork since he had trouble using chopsticks.

“So how’s the security drone progressing?” Zack asks opening another box and begins eating the beef he ordered for himself, it had extra pepper as he preferred it spicy as opposed to Dirk. 

“It’s going okay, I’ve managed to sort out the glitch in the wiring. But yeah I should have it done by Friday.” A faint smile appears on Dirk’s face from both the delicious taste of his chicken and the fact he was gonna be down with the piece a full week ahead of schedule, he had hated when he was falling behind but having was going smoothly. 

“Ah, that’s really great babe. I let the customer know that you wouldn’t be available until after your current commission was done, they were really nice about and send it was fine. I got their email, social media, and phone number, so just let me know when you’re ready.” Zack pauses in between his words to eat his food.

_**From making sure I get lunch.** _

_**Doing the chores around the house. Which isn’t a problem for me to do.** _  
__  
_**Leaving those adorable notes or texts…** _

“I’ve also taken care of the next shipment orders.” Zack adds which makes Dirk look at him. “You left the list in the bedroom so I made the orders, double-checked and it should be arriving next week.” 

“Oh also, don’t forget to gimme your safety gear so I can get it cleaned when you’re done.” 

“You don’t have to do that. I’ll just have one of the robots take care of all the workshop equipment including my gear.” 

“It’s no trouble, it’ll just make your days easier to deal with and let you focus on your work.” 

  
**_Or when he keeps me company while I’m working._ **

**_Checking up on time, making sure I get some rest. Even when I object to it._ **

**_Even just hugging me while we sleep._ **

“Well, don’t overexert yourself. It’s really fine you know, you have your own tasks and assisting me. Besides, it’s my turn today to do the laundry, so don’t worry about it Zack.” 

“Dude it’s fine, you work really hard on your robots, or making repairs...” Dirk smiles, as he leans over to Zack which makes him stop talking, and presses his lips against Zack’s. It’s a sweet, short, tender kiss. Lines of blush spread across Zack’s face when Dirk kisses him, and slowly the robotics technician parts from him. 

“W-what was that for?” Zack can’t but wear a silly grin on his face, a little flustered by Dirk’s sudden act.

**_Zack’s always happy to help others, including me._ **

**_He’s got this warmth about him._ **

**_ He makes life a lot easier around here._ **  
****  
**_And I truly enjoy having him here with me…_ **

“No reason in particular.” Dirk grins at his partner. A kiss was the least he could do for being thankfully for everything his boyfriend did for him. 

“Okay. Cool, awesome.” Zack rubs the back of his head, returning to his lunch as he and Dirk continue to talk and enjoying their lunch. 

_**He’s precious to me.** _  
__  
_**I use to try not to make emotional attachments, aside from the few people in my life.** _

_**Romance has always been a hurdle in my life... But our relationship started off as just strangers, becoming friends, and eventually, we started dating.** _

_**And… I love him.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome, tell me what you liked about this!


End file.
